


an aching heart

by freefallng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Depressed Albus, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, depressed character, i'm love him and he deserves the world + happiness so idk why i did this (insert shrug emoji), it's fluff tho i promise lmao what else would i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallng/pseuds/freefallng
Summary: for the prompt "kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better" fromthis prompt list





	an aching heart

**Author's Note:**

> ahh okay so... i kinda took this a different path because i’m Trash and i always write really fluffy Scorbus so this definitely has some hurt/comfort elements but I’m not sure how well i fulfilled the prompt!! this is un beta'd as always!!

Albus groaned as he blearily tried to pry his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep, open. The curtains surrounding his bed were closed, just as he had left them the night prior, so his eyes only had to adjust to the darkness around him. Fitting, he thought bitterly.

 

Albus was currently going through one of his, what his grandmother had begun to politely coin, slumps. Albus rolled his eyes, agitated at just the thought. He thought about getting up, but the thought alone left him exhausted and he took to staring at the top of his four-poster bed instead. He hadn’t showered in about three days and though he felt disgusting, he couldn’t quite find a point to doing anything the past few days. It’s as if he’s been walking around on autopilot - just going through the motions.

 

Bustling outside of his closed bed curtains brought Albus out of his daze. His roommates must have been getting ready for morning classes. As if on cue, a portion of the curtain around his bed was being rustled with a soft “Knock, knock,” in warning.

 

Scorpius poked his head around the corner, careful not to open the full curtain and expose Albus to too much of the sunlight that appeared an eerie-green color from the tinted windows of their shared room in the Slytherin dungeons.

 

“Hi Al,” Scorpius whispered, as if to not disturb him even though Albus was clearly awake. “I’m heading to Charms, I already went to breakfast, you’ve missed it I’m afraid. I did bring you a scone and few pieces of fruit though! I was just wondering if you were coming.”

 

Albus’s heart ached as he stared widely at the perfect boy in front of him. All he wanted to do was tell him _thank you I love you thank you_ over and over again, but he was on the verge of tears, so all Albus did was shake his head in a slight “no”.

 

“Okay, I’ll let Professor Flitwick know that you aren’t feeling well,” Scorpius said as he turned to leave, but he stopped short suddenly. “Hey Al, I just want you to know that I love you, yeah? If you need anything, let me know.”

 

Albus held out until he knew for sure that Scorpius and the others were out of the dorm, one last click of the large door shutting to the room they shared, before he let a few silent tears drip quickly down his flushed cheeks. Albus wiped a hand roughly across his face, willing the tears to stop as he let out a small groan of frustration.

 

Albus was depressed and he knew this, he knew this very well. It didn’t stop the frustration from building up after each day where it was too much for him to even leave his bed. His grades, which weren’t perfect to begin with, had been slipping and he had been short with everyone he was close to. The worst part of it all was, there was no rhyme or reason for one of these “slumps” (thanks Grandma Weasley), Albus just felt devastatingly hopeless.

 

\--

Albus had drifted off into what seemed like his twentieth nap today, but he was shortly pulled from his sleep by the creaking of their dorm’s door. The curtains to his bed were rustled about as Scorpius once again peaked in.

 

“Hey Al,” He said softly, shooting him a quick smile.

 

Albus turned over slowly to face him, attempting a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

 

“I brought you a bit of lunch! They had that casserole that you love, so I brought a bit of that,” Scorpius moved to set the lunch plate next to Albus’s almost untouched breakfast and he turned back to face the other boy. “You didn’t miss much in Charms, we took notes mostly to use for some essay that Professor Flitwick is planning to assign on memory charms sometime next week. Hagrid asked about you in Care of Magical Creatures, I told him you weren’t-”

 

While Scorpius had been rambling about the day’s classes and fiddling with the sleeves of his robe, Albus had moved to sit up and reach a hand out to settle Scorpius’s nervous hands.

 

“Thank you,” Albus croaked, voice scratchy from lack of use. “Thank you, I love you, _thank you_.” Albus spluttered out what he had been meaning to say for days to his lovely, patient boyfriend sitting across from him on his bed.

 

“I was just-” Scorpius started, blushing slightly before Albus shushed him.

 

“No please, don’t undermine yourself, Scor. You’re always so patient and kind and good to me even when I’m miserable and depressed and snappy and - and,” Albus cut himself off, frustration with himself close to boiling over before he took a deep breath. He looked back up to see Scorpius waiting, patient as always, for Albus to finish.

 

Albus decided he was done with words though, and he surged across the crumpled duvet to close the space between the two of them in an almost desperate kiss. Scorpius let out a soft _umph_ of surprise but began kissing back with the same intensity as his hands snuck up to cup Albus’s tear stained cheeks, wiping away each tear that fell before Albus even knew that they were there.

 

Albus whispered quick and quiet apologies and _I love you’s_ to Scorpius’s lips in between each grounding kiss until the two boys were breathless. Their lips separated but Scorpius kept his hands cupping Albus’s flushed cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Albus whispered the quiet mantra, eyes still closed and tears still falling.

 

“Al - Albus come back to me, love,” Scorpius pleaded, rubbing a thumb across another falling tear on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry, everything hurts right now, even this but I’m trying, Merlin Scor _I’m trying_ -”

 

“Albus!” Scorpius snapped softly. Albus sucked in a deep breath and lifted his eyes to meet the piercing grey one’s across from him. “Albus, it’s okay, love. You’re okay, _we’re okay_.”

 

Albus took a few deeper breaths, trying to calm his panic and heart rate. “There you go, that’s it Al, few more deep breaths for me, love,” Scorpius encourages softly. Scorpius dropped one of his hands from Albus’s face to squeeze other boy’s hand tightly.

 

“Thank you,” Albus muttered, probably for the thousandth time just that day. “I’m-”

 

“If you say I’m sorry one more time,” Scorpius warned teasingly, a sad smile on his face. “I love you Albus, and it’s okay to not be okay all the time. I love you anyways, I’ll love you always.”

 

Albus’s chest felt physically lighter, warmer even, at Scorpius’s words. “I love you too, thank you,” Albus said, letting a small smile twitch against his lips for what felt like the first time in weeks.

 

Scorpius smiled and leaned in to press another, softer than the last, kiss onto Albus’s lips; a physical reinforcement of his words.

 

Albus felt silly; silly for not being able to reach out to Scorpius sooner, the boy who always seemed to pull him back from the edge of the Earth; silly, for ever doubting Scorpius’s love for him.

 

“I’ve probably made you miss Defense, haven’t I?” Albus asked quietly.

 

Scorpius rubbed his thumb across Albus’s now dry face. “It’s okay, you’re worth it.”

 

And if the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon, tangled in between each other and the many blankets piled on top of Albus’s bed, that would be worth it, too.

 


End file.
